powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GP 09: Tomorrow's There
is the ninth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot When Saki goes out shopping with Hant, Lens Banki starts attacking, taking peoples' pictures before they disappear into the Junk World, another Frame Dimension like Machine World. When Go-on Green tries to contact the others, he and Saki get their pictures are taken by the Savage Machine Beast, the two disappear into the Junk World. Realizing they cannot change or communicate, Saki blames herself with Hant cheering her up as he promises her they will get back. Back in the Human World, Sōsuke and the others arrive to fight Lens Banki, dodging the Savage Machine Beast's attacks before he retreated. After getting some idea of what became of Hant and Saki, Sōsuke and the others attempt a means to pinpoint their friends' location as Renn realizes a weakness in Lens Banki. Back at the Junk World, Saki and Hant find the other humans captured by Ugatz as part of Kitaneidas's "Ugatz Supplement Plan", using the Junk World's mechanization effect on humans to turn them into Ugatz. After being reminded by her actions as Go-onger, Saki regains her smily outlook as she and Hant save the people regardless of being unable to change into their Go-onger forms. While this occurred, in the Human World, Go-on Red, Go-on Blue, Go-on Black trick Lens Banki into taking their decoy trap, reversing the Savage Machine Beast's dial bring Saki, Hant, and the others back. Once assuming their Go-onger forms, Saki and Hant join the other Go-ongers in knocking Lens Banki away with the Super Highway Buster. However, Lens Banki Industrial Revolutionizes and overpowers Engine-Oh and GunBir-Oh before attempting to sent them all to the Junk World. But the two manage to blind Lens Banki with the sun behind them before the Engines use their signature attacks. After the Ugatz-transformed humans return to normal, the Go-ongers celebrate their latest victory with cake Saki made herself, with everyone enjoying it. However, the commemorative photos Lens Banki took of GunBir-Oh and Engine-Oh would be prelude of something sinister. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1 *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2 *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3 *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6 Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Speedor *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Gunpherd ("Feeling great!") *'Go-On Seminar': How many people can Bus-On hold in him? **'Answer': 100 to 200 people. (Renn sadly thought it was just himself) Digital Releases The DVD Release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 1 features episodes 1-16. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami